The invention relates to an installation for the treatment of container-packed commodities, in particular for the sterilization of pharmaceutical products or the like foodstuff packed in pouches said installation comprising an endless conveyor with carriers for the containers, travelling through a treatment space the conveyor passing subsequently along a discharge station and a loading station lying outside the treatment space.